You're Loved
by EmmaxLeigh
Summary: After revealing himself as the Orochi's Vessel, Tenka and shirasu have a moment to themselves. Crushed feelings lead to so much more and realizations of emotions are finally made. ShirasuxTenka lemony goodness


**So I went and bugged FFn to make a category for Donten ni Warau (yeah I'm a nerd like that ewe thank me owo). So I better do something with it o.o Unlike what I did when I made them add Teen Spirit ewe (cause I got lazy~) but other people took care of that for me? X_x But anyway I miss Tenka-sama and need to write about him and I also need a lemon fix so first story out in this category shall be some angsty boy love fluffy lemon stuff o.o deal with it xD**

**Oh yeah...If you're not to chapter 13 yet then...spoiler alert though I'd say the description already sorta spoiled? xD I don't care o.o its not hard to see coming xD And if it was then...well I might be a little sorta bit kinda sorry O.o Not really no o.o**

**So yup boy lovin lemony warning, depressing death warning e.e, Shirasu seme warning (cause I'm sure some won't understand how he is seme but he is X.x), and...no more warnings? sweet. Story then! **

* * *

The silence was unusually heavy in the room where the two sat alone. Nothing had been said since Botan had spoken up, announcing that she'd give the two men a moment, which the doctor soon picked up on and left with her. That had been a good half hour ago. Every time Shirasu took a chance to look over to the other, he saw that same sad smile he'd been wearing since...he announced just what was wrong.

Shirasu had expected something since a few nights before when Tenka had come home, having an attack of some kind, ordering him not to dare come near. When things had gone quiet he worked up the courage to check on the younger man, finding him collapsed on the floor, covered in sweat with his breaths shallow. His suspicions had been confirmed earlier that day though. Tenka had revealed the scales that had begun to take over his torso, calling himself the Orochi's vessel. From what he had been told Shirasu knew what fate would await his friend now.

'I'm going to die soon..'

He didn't want to hear those words repeating in his head. Shirasu hung his head, biting his bottom lip. His hands clutched the fabric of his hakama until his knuckles were pale white. 'Dammit..' he felt his shoulder tremble with rage. He wasn't even sure what had him more upset, the fact that Tenka was going to die because of something he couldn't help, the fact that that cursed Orochi had to choose him, or the fact that there wasn't anything he could do about it. Since he had spent a majority of his time running on missions for his friend, finding information about the Orochi, he had never thought that Tenka could have been the vessel. He wasn't prepared for this in the slightest like a shinobi should be. He couldn't even act as a shinobi for the one man he actually wanted to.

"You don't have to.." he suddenly spoke out, his eyes widening when he realized his thoughts had been spoken out loud. He looked up, some part of him instantly regretting saying a word. Tenka's brows furrowed even more and the smile he had been forcing was a bit twitchy at the sides. But then he laughed, in the apologetic way he always seemed to use when things were like this. Shirasu hated it.

He got up to his feet, storming over to his friend where he grabbed the man's kimono, forcing him to look up with a rough shake. The first thing he noted was the new view of white scales that were taking over smooth pale skin. The shinobi couldn't help the way he grimaced, but he forced his eyes to stay on the man. He forced himself to keep his attention of the scales, looking into dark crimson hued eyes that had such a look of pain in them. He half way wondered if they were reflecting his own expression. He knew if he showed half of what he was feeling it must have been a pitiful sight.

"Shirasu.."

No! He didn't want to hear that tone from the younger male. It sounded so pitying and sorry. His hands shook until he wasn't even sure he could keep his grip anymore. Shirasu found himself on his knees, glaring at Tenka with fierce determination.

"Shirasu..I have to. There's not any other wa-"

"Screw that!" the Fuuma burst out, reaffirming his tight grip and with unintentional roughness he pulled the kimono further off Tenka's changing body. Looking at that skin again he couldn't help but look down to his own lap. "You can't..." Shirasu was disgusted by the desperation in his voice. Honestly this wasn't like him at all. Of course, this wasn't any normal situation. Tenka had been the one that saved him and given him some purpose beyond anything he could imagine and for that he...he...he didn't know what to call whatever this man caused him. Whatever it was caused his head to instantly shoot up. His hands released their grip and found some place new take hold of. One hand threaded into silky black hair and the other gripped Tenka's chin and with no further warning he smashed their lips together, which took even him by surprise.

He expected the moment of stiffened shock from Tenka, but what he hadn't expected was how fast he seemed to relax and just let it be. Shirasu dared work further on the instinct that screamed at him, opening his mouth to press his tongue against soft lips which parted for him with out even a moment of hesitation, giving Shirasu however much control he desired. He took all the he could. His tongue pressed through parted lips, enjoying the taste found in the other's mouth. It explored thoroughly, not wanting to miss out on a single detail. And when Tenka made the quietest of pleased sounds Shirasu felt something inside him snap. He wanted to hear more of those.

The hand that had been gripping Tenka's chin released itself, following a trail down to his neck, and ghosting over sensitive skin that caused the man to shutter just slightly. However, when he felt the first rough scale his hand drew back as he broke apart their lips at the same time. Tenka gave him a weak smile then lowered his eyes bringing his own hand up to brush over the scales.

"They are pretty gross, huh, Shirasu?" he mused with a small chuckle that was so faked it made the shinobi want to throw up. Tenka was still trying to keep up his act, even now under such circumstances. "I'd never find a girl like this would I?" he laughed again, but that faded when he spotted Shirasu's harsh look when he dared peek up.

"Shut up..." Shirasu sighed out deeply "You really..." he didn't even know what to end that sentence with, so he just tightened his grip in the other man's hair, giving a gentle pull towards him so they were once again kissing, picking up right where they had left off before. His hand went back to warm skin again and he didn't have the thought to avoid the patches of thick scales, caressing them the same way he would anywhere else. He was further motivated when he felt, Tenka's arms wrap around him, hands curling into his own white hair, pulling it loose from the head band that controlled the curly strands from falling in his face.

His hand came to a stop when it traces over the edges of the part of the kimono that remained held closed by the sash. This time it was Tenka who pulled back from the kiss when he sensed the hesitation on the other's part, giving a devilish smirk that seemed much more like his regular self. But what Shirasu paid more mind was the way his face had become flushed and how his eyes looked clouded over. It made his breath catch in his throat for a moment. "You can't back out now" Tenka whispered as he pulled himself against the other, his breaths falling heavy upon Shirasu's neck. Oh no, he most certainly could not just leave it now.

His hands moved to tear at clothing, pulling at the sash that gave way easily and allowed the kimono to be pulled open with a quick movement that left Tenka with a small shiver. With a gentle push, Tenka back off From Shirasu's throat, looking up to him from under hanging black bangs. If his flush hadn't been apparent before it was now. Shirasu couldn't deny the way it made that feeling inside him shoot up even more. He gave another easy push against Tenka's chest, guiding him down back onto the futon as he moved in between legs that parted for him. Tenka kept his arms locked around the ninja's neck lightly as said man stared down at the view that was on display for him. He had seen Tenka bare a number of times, much more than he would really care to count. That man had no shame. Shirasu had never before, though, taken the time to look at it like this. Somewhere in the process, Tenka's hair had come free from its low ponytail and the long raven strands were spread out beautifully under his head. Even with the way scales were scattered over his torso it was a beautiful sight. His skin was otherwise unmarred across his chest. It wasn't surprising. The only time he ever knew Tenka to ever get hurt was the night on which he parents died and he had to protect Soramaru, resulting in the scar that ran the length of his back. He was brought back from his world of observing when he felt a tug to his own clothes, his violet eyes darting up to look at an impatient expression.

"You don't have all day" The other reminded in a teasing tone, pulling himself up for another kiss, which Shirasu didn't fight off. With one arm still holding himself up, Tenka tore at the clothes the shinobi wore, making a small noise when it proved more difficult than he had originally planned. But, much to his relief, Shirasu came to the rescue, shedding himself of them for the man. And much to Shirasu's disappointment, Tenka wasted no time in grabbing the clothes as soon as they were off and sloppily throwing them somewhere else in the room. For some one as tidy and put together as Shirasu it made something in the back of his mind ache to go and fold the clothes properly before anything else. A sweet moan filled his mouth at that exact moment and for the time being he couldn't care less about how out of place the entire world could have been.

Again he gave a push and Tenka obediently lowered back down into the cushioned futon. His eyes hazed with lust locked with violet ones that only drove Shirasu on more. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but whatever it was seemed to be working. His hands continued lower than they had gone before, running along protruding hip bones and further and further and he listened closely to the tiny sounds the were produced deep in Tenka's throat, paying close mind to the way his body shuddered as his hands ran over the soft skin. He was taken by surprise as a loud moan escaped the other's lips as one of his hands finally found their destination, wrapping around Tenka's proudly standing erection. It was like music to his ears. He gave a few slow strokes, which resulted in whines from the man beneath him, who obviously wasn't pleased with the slow pace. That was just like him Shirasu thought to himself in an amused way before quickening the motions of his hand, sliding his thumb over the slit at the tip, spreading clear pearls of precum as he did so.

At the same time he leaned down, burying his face into the crook of Tenka's neck where he kissed lightly, nipping on skin there. He listened to the way Tenka's breath seemed to hitch then quicken, separated by mewls and soft moans of pleasure. His lips traveled southward, roaming over a heaving chest that was flushed where skin was still visible. His felt his free hand being tugged up by one of Tenka's, brought up to the other's mouth where he quickly closed his lips around two fingers, much to Shirasu's momentary confusion. But just as quickly as his fingers were licked and being well covered with saliva did it dawn on him why Tenka was sucking on his fingers with such fierceness. He lifted his head, eyes silently questioning if it was alright to go so far. The half hearted glare he received back was answer enough, more so when added to the way Tenka ran his tongue over the length of Shirasu's fingers at the same time. that glare turned into a sensual look as Tenka released the saliva coated finger from his mouth slowly, running his tongue along the crease between them until he reached their end when he smirked. Really he wasn't subtle at all.

When Shirasu didn't make any move to do anything with those fingers Tenka narrowed his eyes, pouting slightly. "C'mon Shirasu" he panted out, bucking his hips up in a way he knew would allow one his own length to brush up against Shirasu's neglected one. Even still he could tell the other man was excited, his smirk returning when Shirasu gasped quietly at the contact and the hot feeling it sent up his spine. Any apprehension he had before was gone as he moved the wet fingers down between Tenka's legs. His other hand released Tenka's member, using that hand to lift up one of his legs over his shoulder so his legs were even more spread out. With that done he hooked his arm around to go back to his job of stroking the hardened length. As a long moan of a mix of pleasure and impatience left Tenka's throat he pressed one of those slicked fingers into Tenka, meeting little resistance from the ring of muscles around his entrance.

Now Tenka moaned even louder, one of his eyes closing. It was an odd sort of feeling, but not in an unwelcoming way. It became apparent to him that Shirasu had picked up on his confusion of the feeling for both of his hands had stopped and he was looking straight down at his eyes now.

"We don't..." Tenka raised a quivering hand to place a finger over Shirasu's lips to stop him right there.

"You can't get out of it that easily" his smirk was more intense and created the sexiest look when added to the way his eyes were looking at Shirasu now. But what became even sexier was his face as he moved his hips, causing not only the hand wrapped around him to give a little friction, but also for the finger inside him to push up against his walls, even deeper. He let out a huff, just as his eyes were closing once more.

Shirasu took the chance to claim those lips again, tasting that taste unique to Tenka once more. With new determination he began to move the finger, pulling it back and pushing it back inside. When the task became easier he took only a moment to think it over before adding the second finger to join in the thrusting of the first. He felt Tenka tense and a strike of guilt hit him but he didn't bother to stop, half expecting to get scolded if he did so. His hand around Tenka's shaft again quickened and he was pleased when the younger man moaned into his mouth again. His fingers never stopped, searching for something not even Shirasu knew the identity of. But when he hit just the right place it was easy to tell. Tenka broke their kiss, throwing his head back as his arms tightened around Shirasu's neck where they had found themselves during their kiss.

"Again.." he ordered softly, out of breath. The shinobi felt Tenka's arms shaking and his legs trembling in his hold. That was a good sign. So he pulled his fingers back, thrusting them forward with more force than before, aiming for that exact same spot and to his relief he was dead on. Tenka moaned out again, his fingers curling into white hair.

"That's enough-ah!" he was interrupted when Shirasu pressed his fingers against his inner walls again, an action which received a weak glared in return. "Enough. I want you..." Like before he thrust his hips up, giving Shirasu's member a bit of attention as a sign of just want he wanted. Shirasu knit his brows together for a moment, but didn't question Tenka. His hand removed itself from Tenka's length, taking a firm grip at the man's hip. He let go of the last of his hesitation, pulling his fingers back out, using his now free hand to line himself at the stretched out opening, only hoping it was enough for something like this.

"Don't use that sort of look" Tenka softly scolded, cupping the elder's cheek. Shirasu could only imagine how he probably looked, sure his face showed his concern. Tenka offered him a smile, one that Shirasu before he proceeded with cautious determination, pushing himself past the ring of muscles that gave him much more resistance than before. He heard Tenka whine out in quick pants, his head falling back but not in a good way like it had before. Despite that overwhelming pleasuring heat he felt himself already, he felt horrible seeing that kind of look.

"Tenka...if its too much..." Tenka saw where this was going and opened his eyes to give a silent command somewhere along the lines of 'Don't you dare stop now'. Shirasu couldn't refuse him, not even something like this no matter how it was hurting the other. So he pushed the rest of the way inside, doing the best he could to ignore quiet cries that were being muffled by Tenka's own hand that had at some point covered his mouth. Shirasu spotted the beginning of tears forming in the corners of tightly shut eyes and he felt a pang within his chest. He leaned down, kissing softly where those tears were formed. At the small action, Tenka forced his eyes open as much as he could. Shirasu felt the body under him relax some, which he took as a good sign. But still he waited for another sign before going any further and causing more pain for the other.

Tenka removed the hand from his mouth slowly when he deemed his voice was able of working properly once again. "Move..." he begged in a hushed voice. The Fuuma obeyed, pulling out half way before slowly pushing his way back in, suppressing the flinch of his lips into a frown like they threatened to when Tenka drew in a long hiss through clenched teeth. Still he didn't stop, continuing his movements and finding them to become easier in time with the way Tenka's body seemed to relax. His expression had changed. It went from one of great pain to one that was now seeming to enjoy this. His mouth was left open, his eyes closed softly, and his brows furrowed in pleasure. Cries had become soft moans and they made Shirasu double his efforts, remembering before where he had touched that made sweet noises come form Tenka before. He angled his thrusts a certain way and much to his delight he found that bundle soon enough and a loud, drawn out moan echoed through the room.

"M-More! Shirasu -ah! Please!" for once Shirasu didn't mind that word, more than happy to oblige without wanting to be ordered to. He drove himself into that tight heat even faster, with more force than before, each time keeping himself at an angle that resulting in that sweet spot within Tenka to be hit. And each time those moans grew louder with less control. The both of them were panting now, moving their hips so they met each other with each thrust. Their bodies dripped with sweat, mingling in the futon under them. Moans and hitched breaths filled the room that would lie empty in the near future, left with only memories.

"Shirasu..." Tenka panted out into the other's ear, taking a new hold on the man's soft white hair. "I'm...gonna...ah!" his warning was a bit too late and before he could finish his sentence, Tenka through his whole being back, his body arching up as his arms clung for anything that would keep him to this world. His seed shot across his stomach and chest as Shirasu's name left his lips one more time before he collapsed back onto the futon, obviously spent.

The way muscles tightened and spasmed around him during Tenka's release was enough to draw out Shirasu's own. He lasted but a few more thrusts before he pushed in as deep as he could and let himself go, filling Tenka up with as much as he could take. His arms gave out but a second later and he forced himself to one side, as to not fall directly on an already exhausted Tenka.

The two laid in a silence broken only by their soft pants, left over from their previous activities. Shirasu pulled out of the other when he suddenly felt Tenka move, who then curled up against him, placing his head at the shinobi's pale chest.

"I love you..." Tenka whispered, dangerously silent, halfway hoping that maybe Shirasu wouldn't hear him. But that was a stupid wish when it was a ninja involved. He felt the breath catch in Shirasu's chest and his soft smile turned to a sadder one as he sat up, looking down at the man who stared up at him with unblinking purple eyes.

Shirasu had opened his mouth to say something but instead they were both met with a yell from behind the closed door. Tenka hung his head, his eyes hidden behind his fallen bangs though his smile remained visible.

"It's time..."

* * *

There were crowds of people, all crying and yelling as loud as they could, all for one reason. None of them wanted to see the man so many of them had looked up to be killed. None of them believed he had been a part of some prison escape. It was insane to even think so. They knew this was wrong for the reason they had been given and how badly they wanted to stop this. Shirasu looked over his shoulder as he held Soramaru back. He was right there with them, but there was nothing he could do to change Tenka's mind and he knew it well. He couldn't help but smile as he looked back to Tenka, a mixture of sadness in his smile if one looked close enough.

"You're loved, Tenka" He stated simply, knowing Tenka would understand the second meaning to those words. It was clear the people of Ootsu that all rushed here to stop this loved him. It was a give-in that the man's younger siblings loved him. But what he want to press most, but couldn't say right out loud, was that he himself loved Tenka like he could love no other. And Tenka seemed to understand, giving him a knowing smile, one that held great relief but at the same time an apology.

"It's wasted on me" Keeping much to the way of Tenka though that sentiment was left behind as soon as the man opened up his fan, giving his apology to all those that had flocked behind the gates of the execution ground. He smiled brightly, fanning himself in his carefree manner as he did so, and Shirasu couldn't help but admire it, no matter how his heart seemed to ache. This was really it.

"See ya!" Shirasu hadn't realized he had been spacing out until he heard those shouted words and the cries around him grew louder. Tenka threw his arm up into the air as a wave of sorts, turning his back on all those who had come to try and stop what he had accepted as fate. He would have been able to hold it together had it not been for the yells of the other Kumou brothers. Everything they were shouting, all the pain in their voices, reflected everything he wanted to say on his own. But instead he held his silence, averting his eyes to the ground under his feet, biting his lip before he spoke without thinking once again. Tenka turned around only once in his walk, his smile as bright as ever. "Laugh!"

At that point he had stopped listening, or more like his senses had just failed and no longer picked up on any sound. He lifted his eyes, something he wasn't sure if he should be thankful for or regretted. He watched as Tenka walked up the steps that lead to the last place he would stand, guided to the hanging noose by two men. They placed the loop of the knot around his neck and suddenly Shirasu felt his blood run cold for a moment. He wasn't even sure he was breathing. He got one last glimpse of a smile before the black bag was placed over Tenka's head. from there he just could stand to watch. He turned his head, closing his eyes tightly and biting his lip twice as hard as before, forcing himself not to let one tear even from behind his closed lids. There was a sound of wood thudding against wood as the floor piece below Tenka's feet fell from under him and at that moment sound flooded Shirasu's ears. There were screams, pleads to god, some saying that this couldn't be real. Soramaru and Chuutarou were wailing. He even heard a few muffled sobs from Botan beside him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was done. He didn't want to open his eyes and see what had been done.

Instead he kept his head turned away, turning his back on the gate before opening his eyes again. It seemed oddly fitting that the first thing to touch him was a chilly raindrop. He knit his brows together, looking up at the sky that had only seemed to grow darker despite the tales of the curse. The rain grew heavier in a matter of moments, down-pouring from the sky. The shinobi smiled, silently thankful for this rain. He felt something warm slide down his cheek, knowing full well it was water just the same as the rain, but instead of rain it was finally his own restraint snapping, tears forming in his eyes. A soft chuckle forced itself from the depths of his throat, and he instantly remembered the last thing he had heard Tenka say. He was indeed following orders but this laugh, was much to painful, a laugh one would give when they didn't want to believe how real their reality was.

"Dammit"

* * *

**So that's it o.o It was awkward to write X.x No weirdness...just normal boy lovin o.o I gotta stay away from this xD The ending makes me depressed v.v Tenka is totally just fine and will pop back in someday Dx *totally wants to believe Chuutarou in chapter 15* TwT fml~ xD**

**I must thank my Vincent (aka Techie Bunny o.o) for proofreading for me :D Because she loves me and knows how much a really hate proofreading TwT **

**So there I went and took the Donten ni Warau virginity (in more than just one way ewe) so other people best get to writing some for it too? o.o Or it could just stay a single fic category? .-. But that'd just be depressing v.v oh well~ I'm rambling so I'm gonna stop right there xD**

**I like reviews :D Be nasty or nice or somewhere in between. I don't really care. I accept it all ^^ Though I must say...Mean People Rude (YGS reference :D Cause i'me awesome like that Biches~ (See what I did Thar? ewe)) nobody probably knows wtf YGS is and i'm wasting my time rambling xD REALLY DONE NOW! XD**


End file.
